


Sacrilege

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Robin pay Clark a visit. [03/24/05]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

## Sacrilege

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Okay, so it totally could never happen, but that's why they call it fiction, isn't it? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

"You what?" He stared at Batman's grim figure, hoping in vain that he would smirk, revealing the whole thing to be some bizarre joke. Clark laughed nervously when nothing showed on Bruce's face. "You're serious, aren't you." 

"Yes. Luthor is dangerous." 

"But I stopped him." he insisted. 

"This time." 

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I'm capable of -" 

"We simply feel that it is time for a more," he paused for a moment before continuing. " _comprehensive_ solution. Every time you stop one of his plans, he has three more in his pocket. It would be inefficient to merely react." 

"What, I'm supposed to know what he's planning?" He paced a tight circle. 

"Sit down, Kal." Bruce managed to sound just like Jonathon Kent. Clark sat. 

"I know there's some history between you and Lex Luthor." Clark started to protest, but Batman waved a hand for him to stop before he could explain. "No one is saying that it's your fault. We understand that it may be hard for you because of that history. And that's why the League decided that-" 

Dick spoke up. "We thought it would be easier for you if one of us took care of him for you." He patted Clark's shoulder before Clark could pull away. There was a vote-" 

Batman took over again. "It was decided that Dick and I would handle Luthor." 

"While I what? Wash my hair? Do my nails?" he started pacing again. 

"Calm down, Kal." 

"Calm down? Calm down? You talk about _handling_ Lex? Would you _calm_ _down_ if I started talking about _handling_ your best friend?" 

"But-" 

"Shut up, Bruce. I'm not done yet." He noted with amusement that Bruce did as ordered. "You can't just tell me to _take care_ of him, or even worse that you two are going to do it! He's my partner, and the only one who's going to _handle_ anything of Lex Luthor, is going to be me!" 

As soon as he sat down and saw their faces he realized just how much he had actually said. "Uh. I gotta go. I just remembered there's a, uh, a video I've got to return." He zipped away before Robin could even close his mouth. 

Thank god Lex had left the balcony doors unlocked, because he didn't want to go to the trouble of opening them. As soon as he entered the penthouse he changed into his normal clothes and poured himself a drink. Alcohol didn't affect him, really, but he could pretend. Lex was going to kill him. 

As he waited for Lex to get home, he kept an ear out for any superhuman visitors. It was three bottles later and past midnight when he heard the door open. Lex was home. 

One look at his face and Clark knew that Lex knew. 

"I'm sorry." 

Lex threw himself on the couch. "You told them. Just tell me why." 

"I didn't mean to." 

"Of course not." 

"No, really. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but they said that a more 'comprehensive' solution was necessary. I couldn't let that happen." 

Lex let out a loud sigh, and looked at him for the first time since walking into the room. "Okay, okay. I guess they had to figure it out at some point." He said, even as his tone of voice implied a certain doubt of their basic intelligence. 

"Figured it out? Are you kidding me? Batman was speechless. Robin was too." 

"I've known Bruce since boarding school. He always was a little slow at the obvious." 

"How did you know he was Batman?" 

"Just because everyone else is blind as a bat," Clark groaned at the lousy pun. "Doesn't mean I am." 

Clark laughed, relieved that things would be okay. "There's one good part though." 

"Really? How so?" 

Clark kissed him slowly and deeply before pulling away a little. "No more separate apartments." Standard Disclaimer. Okay, I don't have a good excuse but you've already come this far so a little further into my head won't hurt. Much. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Blind. Eyes wide open, he thought, but fucking blind. Stupid. Of course, Superman was Clark Kent. It explained so much; it explained everything. 

Obviously Clark _had_ learned a thing or two from their friendship. Misdirection had worked wonders in keeping him from seeing what was right in front of his face for years. 

He'd believed himself so fucking smart. Of course Clark had something to hide, he'd thought. Just another poor fool affected by the meteorites. Just another freak. So right and yet so wrong. 

Clark hadn't another victim of the meteor shower, he had _been_ the meteor shower. 

The urge to throw something heavy and expensive was oh, so strong, but he was in Clark's apartment, and expensive was not a word he would use in relation to anything here. Except maybe Lois's shoes. 

Clark's taste in women was hideous. Lana and Lois? At least Clark was true to type. Dark hair, big eyes, and a sign that says please rescue me. Yeah well, obviously bald and male didn't do that much for Clark Kent. Maybe he was a little jealous, but that wasn't the point. 

The point was that for all of the moralizing the Kents had done against him, for every time that Johnathon, Martha, and Clark had looked at him and found fault with him, they had been lying behind his back and to his face. Nothing that Lionel Luthor had done to him had hit him this badly. At least he'd been honest enough to be direct. The Kents had promised things they'd failed to deliver. 

It was a good thing that there was no one in the apartment right now, because he knew that he wouldn't have been able to stay calm with Clark in his face. 

He wondered suddenly how long Clark had known that Lex was in love with him. Had he told Lois? Had they laughed about him, together? Had Clark just assumed that he could use Lex's feelings to keep him from finding out? There was no one to give him answers. The show was over anyway. 

Lex said goodbye to the empty room, and walked out. 


End file.
